Trailers have a triangular brace that carries a hitch. The triangular brace and hitch are usually raised off the ground, when the trailer is not in use. This provides the trailer hitch to remain free of corrosion, caused by the dampness of ground contact. Also, raising the triangular brace off the ground, allows the trailer cab to stay level. Objects stored in the cab will not shift, when the cab is so situated. A raised hitch is also in a ready position to be lowered onto a vehicle for transportation.
A jack is commercially available to raise the hitch to a desired level, either for attachment to a vehicle, or as a means to keep the trailer properly stored when not in use.
It is known that storing trailers upon their jack supports is often fraught with difficulties when trailers are not well guarded. It is known that thieves frequently steal these trailers, using the owner's own jack to hitch the trailer to their vehicle.
Standard trailer jacks comprise a two-part sleeve consisting of an inner sleeve, and an outer concentric sleeve that fits over the inner sleeve. The inner sleeve contains a screw jack. Turning the screw jack lifts, or lowers the outer concentric sleeve, which is operatively attached to the screw jack. The outer concentric sleeve fits snugly over the inner sleeve. The outer sleeve has a triangular mounting bracket attached at a mid-portion of its outer surface. The triangular mounting bracket contains three screw holes at each corner, for attaching the trailer hitch. It is an easy task to snap a wrench onto an upper fitting of the screw jack, and lower the mounting bracket to a level needed to hitch the trailer to a vehicle. This trailer jack design invites theft.
The present invention can be manufactured as original equipment, or as a kit for modifying existing trailer jacks.
The current invention as described herein as a kit, comprises an assembly that places a second outer sleeve over an outer sleeve of the screw jack. The second outer sleeve comprises a built-in lock. The lock receives a key that is inserted into a lock keyway. In a locking mode, the key that fits into a keyway of the lock causes a rod to extend downwardly from the top of the second sleeve, when the key is turned. An extension assembly that fits over the standard screw jack has a circular, spring-biased plate. The circular spring-biased plate has a hexagonal hole that supports a second, extended turnkey. The second, extended turnkey is accepted in the hexagonal hole of the turning crank that operates the screw jack. In the locking mode, the extended rod causes the circular spring-biased plate to disengage from the second, extended turnkey. Thus, the turning crank is rendered freely spinning and the trailer jack becomes inoperative. Only the owner of the trailer, who possesses the key for the lock, will be able to actuate, and operate the screw jack.
As original equipment, the trailer jack is sold with an outer sleeve containing a built-in lock and locking mechanism, and the internal extension mechanism with the circular spring-biased plate.
As an add-on, or modification of the standard trailer jack, the invention is sold as a kit. The kit features a second outer sleeve with a lock, and materials to form an internal extension of the turnkey. The extension fits upon the standard screw jack turnkey. The kit also provides the keys for the lock.